Silly Love
by Jae Marshmallow
Summary: Harry a cumplido un mes de relación con Draco Malfoy. ¿El problema? Tiene algunas dificultades para poder elegir el regalo perfecto pues nada le parece lo suficientemente bueno.


Harry Potter no me pertenece :) es de la Diosa J.K. Rowling *A* yo solo lo uso para mis ñoñerias Drarry xD hnngg.

Es un fic que les hice de regalo por San Valentín a todas las personas que me leen. Espero les guste. :)

* * *

**Silly Love**

Harry se paseaba por la sala común de Gryffindor de un extremo al otro. Algunos alumnos de diferente curso lo miraban de reojo. Ninguno capaz de decirle que parara. Ya llevaba un buen rato meditando y murmurando cosas incomprensibles. Hermione, harta de la situación cerro el inmenso libro que leía, fruncía el entrecejo siguiendo a Harry con la vista. Ron masticaba grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott sin prestar mucha atención a su amigo, que, ante todos; tenía aspecto de león enjaulado.

– ¡Ya no puedo más! –Grito. Ganándose un sobresalto de Hermione y a Ron ahogándose con una gragea.

– ¡Por Merlín, Harry! –Refunfuño Hermione, que soltó el libro de sus manos por tremendo susto –. ¡Ya basta, harás un pozo en medio de la sala! –volteo enseguida hacia Ron, esperando a que este la apoyara en la situación. Sin embargo, Ron tosía una y otra vez hasta que finalmente escupió una gragea que se le había quedado atorada.

– Compañero –dijo con una voz algo áspera–, casi me muero por tu culpa y jamás podrías cargar con mi muerte en tu conciencia.

– ¡Ron! –se quejo. Haciendo una cara aun más molesta de lo que ya estaba. Volvió de nuevo la vista a Harry quien los miraba entre avergonzado y acongojado.

– Lo siento… –suspiro– es solo que…

– No lo digas –interrumpió Ron–. Déjame adivinar. ¿No sabes que darle al hurón?

Harry le miro molesto. Detestaba que su amigo se la viviera insultando a su novio y viceversa. No había día en el que no se dedicaran la muerte. Estaba conciente de que antes de que ocurriera el descabellado hecho de salir con Draco Malfoy también le insultaba y disfrutaba que le pasasen cosas que le causaran malestar. Pero, las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Ahora salía con Draco y pedía respeto a su pareja. Tanto como de Ron, como del resto de los Gryffindor.

La primera semana en que se supo que el famoso Harry Potter; Gryffindor por excelencia, salía con Draco Malfoy; el príncipe de Slytherin, no hubo más que indignaciones y represalias entre ambas casas. Los estudiantes de Gryffindor le gastaban bromas molestas a Malfoy. Desde cambiarle el tono de cabello a uno rosa hasta esconderle las cosas. Estaba igual o en peor situación que Luna Lovegood. Solo que el era orgulloso y jamás pondría carteles de "se busca". Por el contrario, Harry tuvo que soportar las quejas de sus compañeros de casa cada que tenían la oportunidad. Los Slytherin eran aun más sucios y detestables en cuanto a las bromas, en una ocasión término en la enfermería. No quería contarle a Draco lo sucedido pero la enfermera Pomfrey le contó que paso la noche adolorido a causa de que le faltaban huesos en el brazo. Harry ya había sufrido anteriormente ese espeluznante dolor.

– Me gustaría regalarle algo especial –sus ojos esmeralda le brillaban de la emoción–. Mañana cumplimos un mes. El primer mes juntos –Ron rodó los ojos ante tamaño cursilería. Hermione lucia entusiasmada.

– ¡Oh, Harry! –Exclamo efusiva– ¡Eso es muy dulce!

– El problema es que no se que regalarle… ¿Qué se le puede dar a alguien que lo tiene todo? –Las facciones de su cara se volvían a afligir.

– Insisto, el hurón te hecho algún maleficio para tenerte así de atontado. ¡No dejas de pensar en él! Que si ya se habrá dormido, que si estará cansado, que si tiene tiempo libre, que si esto que si aquello. ¡Hasta le prestas el mapa del merodeador y tu Saeta de Fuego!

– Ron, eres tan poco sensible –mascullo Hermione–. Son maneras en las que le demuestra que lo quiere. Estoy segura que Harry estaría dispuesto a darle mil escobas a Malfoy si este se lo pidiera.

– ¡Y no dudo que ya lo haya hecho! Es un aprovechado, dale un mes más y la cuenta de Gringotts de Harry estará vacía.

– Ron, no pienso quedarme aquí a soportar como ofendes a mi novio.

Hermione espantada de que los dos volvieran a discutir –lo cual últimamente ocurría seguido– intervino antes de que la situación empeorara.

– Le encantara cualquier cosa que le regales tú.

– No lo se, temo no estar a su altura y expectativas. Pensaba en una cadenita, que pudiéramos traer colgada los dos. Seria algo lindo –rió alegremente–. Si le doy algo así me las arrojaría a la cara diciendo que soy un ridículo.

– Te vez tan contento, me alegro por ti…

Antes de que Hermione siguiera su discurso. Colin Creevey entro corriendo por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, parándose frente a Harry. Este pensó que le pediría una fotografía o algo similar.

– ¡Por Merlín! –dijo bastante asustado–. Viene hecho una furia hacia aquí.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no entendieron a que se refería. Hasta que escucharon una voz estruendosa tras el retrato.

– _¡Dilo, pedazo de imbécil!_ –decía una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Harry sintió que se le palidecía la piel y le bajaba la presión. Escucho a alguien más decir «Nebulosa» de manera asustada. La Señora Gorda se negaba rotundamente a cederles el paso. Draco refunfuñaba más molesto.

– _¡ASQUEROSA OBESA, HAGASE A UN LADO!_ –Cada vez aumentaba más el tono de voz. Se escucharon jalones y tirones. Finalmente la Señora Gorda cedió y le abrió el paso. Sabia a la perfección que ese rubio arrogante y mimado era el novio de Potter. Solo por eso le dejo pasar, esperando que el moreno lograra calmarlo.

Al abrirse la entrada, pasó un chico de cuarto año con la ropa desalineada, lucia mareado como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Después de él, una figura delgada se poso justo en medio de la entrada. Con las manos arriba de la cadera y expresión de los mil demonios.

– ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!

– ¡Merlín nos libre de esta desgracia! –se apresuro a decir Ron.

– Será mejor que te calles, asquerosa comadreja –dijo velozmente. Las palabras se le agolparon tan rápido que Harry sintió miedo de lo que venia.

– Draco… –trago saliva, armándose de valor el cual se derrumbo al ver la mirada tan gélida que le dedico en respuesta.

– Guarda silencio, Potter.

Harry se quedo mudo, Draco ya no le llamaba Potter desde que comenzaron su relación. Hermione miraba todo con una sonrisilla socarrona mientras que Ron estaba impresionado por el poder que tenia el hurón sobre su amigo.

– Dime, no…, exijo que me expliques porque no asististe a todas las clases de hoy –repentinamente su voz sonaba dulce y encantadora, como si fuese incapaz de maldecir a alguien. Ese tonito de voz era el que más miedo le daba a Harry.

– Amor…

– ¡Nada de amor Potter! Hoy, justo hoy teníamos clase de pociones juntos. JUNTOS. DE DOS. EN EQUIPO. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿La diminuta cosa que tienes por cerebro lo entiende? –Harry iba a replicar pero Draco seguía sin darle la oportunidad de hablar–. Si tú no asistes la calificación me afecta a mí.

Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta y los labios tan secos como si no hubiera tomado agua en días. Miro a Hermione, rogando por ayuda pero esta negó con la cabeza. Ese día no asistió a ninguna de las clases, se paso la mañana en la sala común meditando en el regalo perfecto para el novio perfecto –según Harry porque Ron insistía en que Malfoy sólo quería más galeones en sus bolsillos– y tras pensarlo tanto se le había ido toda la mañana. Se olvido completamente de la clase de pociones, menos mal que no tocaba cuidado de las criaturas mágicas porque en esa asignatura también hacia equipo con Draco.

– Más vale que tengas buenos motivos –sentencio–. ¿Y bien?

– Hay una buena razón –afirmo. No le diría a Draco el motivo, eso arruinaría la sorpresa. El rubio hizo ese gesto muy suyo de enarcar la ceja. Mirándole sin parpadear analizando cada movimiento que hiciera el moreno. Harry suspiro resignado–. Tienes razón, Dragón –Ron abrió los ojos, perplejo. Veía a Harry boquiabierto –. Fue muy irresponsable de mi parte. No se volverá a repetir –se le escuchaba bastante sumiso.

Draco hincho el pecho como pavo real. Orgulloso de hacer entender a Harry sus obligaciones escolares. Dio algunos pasos para quedar a pocos centímetros del ojiverde. Le dio un sutil beso en los labios, nada profundo. Teniéndose que parar de puntitas pues Harry había crecido bastante. Se dedicaron una ultima sonrisa acompañada de un «Te amo» por parte de ambos. Draco salio por el retrato de lo más alegre.

– ¡¿Qué fue eso? –Reclamo Ron. Hablando por él y el resto de los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala común que se habían quedado en silencio tras el escándalo hecho por Malfoy. El chico que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con el rubio en la entrada seguía asustado y con un par de escalofríos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntarle que le ocurrió.

– Mi encantador novio ¿A que es adorable? –hubo un silencio de ultratumba. Harry tosió intentando disimularlo. Era evidente que solo el creía que Malfoy era adorable.

– Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡El hurón te tiene comiendo de su mano! –refunfuño. Harry sólo se limito a reír causándole más enojo a su amigo.

– Al contrario. Hace tiempo Narcisa me mando una carta donde me daba un par de consejos de cómo lidiar con los Malfoy. La verdad es que eran muy buenos y considerando que ella es la mujer de Lucius Malfoy decidí hacerle caso.

– ¿Consideras buen consejo darle la razón al hurón? Seguro esa mujer te mando aquello para que hicieras todo lo que su hijo quiere.

– De hecho –interrumpió Hermione que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, contemplando la situación–, es muy buena táctica. Hacerle creer que tiene el poder. ¿Viste como se fue de contento? Ni siquiera le pregunto a Harry el porque de sus faltas. Y eso que venia enfurecido.

Ron parpadeo, analizando la información recibida. Hermione tenía razón quien verdaderamente tenia el poder en aquella rara y absurda relación era Harry.

– Te has manipulado a un Malfoy, eso es estupendo. Aunque todo eso suena tan Slytherin.

– Malfoy ha logrado que seas más atento a las clases –dijo Hermione. Que esa idea le fascinaba–. Si algo le debo reconocer es que es muy aplicado. Espero que se te contagie más de eso.

Harry suspiro y se dejo caer en una butaca junto a Hermione. Recorrió con la vista hacia todos lados. Y de pronto, como si el mundo se le hubiera iluminado vio en una mesa un ejemplar de _El Profeta_. Le broto una idea, loca, descabellada pero que podía funcionar. Dudaba que Rita Skeeter se negara a cumplirle el capricho.

– ¡Lo tengo! –se paro de la butaca y corrió escaleras arriba, directo a su habitación. Saco un trozo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero, y se puso a redactar.

Neville leía un libro de Herbología en su cama. Se asusto cuando vio a Harry entrar tan deprisa pero no dijo nada. Después de un rato, realmente comenzó a preocuparse. Harry arrojaba trozos de pergamino hechos bolita, mascullaba lindezas hacia la nada y se rascaba la cabeza constantemente, con desespero.

– ¿Estas bien? –se atrevió a preguntar. Harry volteo a mirarle, relajando sus facciones.

– Sí. Hago una carta… o eso intento. La verdad no soy muy bueno.

– ¿Es para… Malfoy? –dijo con tono inseguro.

Harry sonrió. Neville había sido una de las pocas personas que no refutaron en que saliera con Malfoy, a pesar de que Draco si le decía insultos muy hirientes.

– Por supuesto, lo amo como no tienen idea.

– Si Malfoy escuchara que te la pasas diciéndole a todo Gryffindor cuanto lo amas…

– Se enojaría conmigo diciendo que no tengo vergüenza –completo. Ambos se echaron a reír –. Tiene un carácter muy especial. Lo juzgan mal.

– Lo se. Los he visto –vio como su amigo le observo curioso y acusador–. ¡N-no es lo que crees! No los espió, una vez mientras caminaba por la ladera los vi. Se abrazaban y jugaban con el perro de Hagrid.

– ¡Oh! No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me costo que Draco aceptara. Es bastante berrinchudo.

Neville escucho las pláticas de Harry por más tiempo. Sin atreverse a interrumpir, se veía muy entusiasmado hablando de lo bien que se la pasaba con Draco. Transcurrió otra hora y Harry por fin logro finalizar el escrito.

– ¡Terminado! –exclamo enérgico–. Ahora solo falta una fotografía. ¡Colin Creevey! –dijo aquello y salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo de la habitación. Neville miro impresionado la velocidad con la que su compañero se fue, tal y como había llegado.

Al bajar a la sala común busco a Colin Creevey en uno de los rincones junto a su hermano. Harry sonrió y se acerco, estaba seguro que no se negaría a hacerle un favor.

– ¡Colin, tengo una propuesta que hacerte!

Así fue como el pobre niño termino siguiendo al alocado de ojos verdes a la sala común de Slytherin.

– H…Harry no creo muy conveniente estar aquí –la voz se le quebraba y temblaba más a cada paso que daban. Sujetaba la cámara tan fuerte que las manos se la enrojecían. Se encontraban cada vez más cerca de las mazmorras.

En esa época del año hacia un inmenso frió, las mazmorras eran aun más gélidas y Colin podía ver el vaho salir de su boca cada que hablaba. El _pat pat pat _que hacían al caminar era lo único que se escuchaba. Causándole un interminable nerviosismo al más chico. Tuvieron la suerte de ver salir a un alumno de Slytherin de tercer curso, antes de que la pared cerrara Harry tomo a Colin por el brazo y lo jalo para entrar.

Se escuchaban pláticas amenas por todas partes y al ver entrar a Harry Potter se instalo un repentino silencio.

– ¿Potter? –mascullo un alumno de su mismo curso.

– ¿Dónde esta Draco? –No se inmuto. El venia con su Dragón y no le importaría tener que entrar a la casa de las serpientes para verlo. Muchos alumnos sacaban sus varitas, apuntando a Harry. Dispuestos a divertirse un rato.

– ¡Por Salazar Slytherin, Potty! ¿Qué haces aquí? –era la voz de Pansy Parkinson. Iba bajando de las escaleras que dirigían a los cuartos de las mujeres.

– ¡Pansy!

– Parkinson para ti. Deja de ser tan informal –replico pero al instante sonrió. De esa manera tan rara era como se llevaba con Potty– ¿Buscas a Draco? –miro como el resto de los Slytherin seguían con varita en mano– ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Hombres, todos son igual de idiotas! Bajen esas varitas, saben que contra Potty perderían en segundos.

– Gracias Pansy –dijo al ver como parecían hacerle caso y regresaban a sus actividades sin dejar de mirarle recelosos.

– Me debes una y soy una Slytherin, ten por seguro que luego te la cobrare. Iré a llamarle –dicho aquello subió por las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos.

Colin Creevey se ocultaba tras Harry, sin dejar de temblar y evitando la mirada fulminante de las serpientes. Al poco rato Draco bajo acompañado de Pansy.

– ¿Harry, que haces aquí? Si Severus se entera, la que te va a armar.

– Lo mismo va para ti si McGonagall se entera lo que le hiciste a ese estudiante y el teatrito que armaste en la sala común de Gryffindor.

– Detalles, detalles –quiso hacerlo menos. Ruborizándose al recordar le escenita que había armado. Harry se acerco y le abrazo de la cintura causando que el rubio se ruborizara más y tuviera aspecto de niño cohibido. Harry murmuro un «ahora» acompañado de una esplendida sonrisa. Un destello le hizo saber a Draco que aquello había sido una fotografía.

– ¿Qué…?

– ¡Nos vemos mañana Draco! –le dio un beso y salio corriendo, acompañado de Colin. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante alejados de las mazmorras se echaron a reír como un par de niños que acababan de hacer una travesura.

La noche cayó a Hogwarts y tras la cena en el Gran Comedor todos se fueron a dormir. Harry ni se lo pensó estaba bastante agotado y emocionado por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente.

En el momento en que abrió los ojos a causa de los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana junto a la cama de Neville; salto de su cama como si tuviera resortes. Yéndose directo a tomar una ducha. No tenía palabras para describir lo emocionado que se sentía. Al salir de la ducha, sus demás compañeros de habitación ya se habían levantado.

– Hoy es el día Ron –el mencionado aun se tallaba los ojos con notoria pereza.

– Sí, sí, como digas.

Harry espero a que Ron también se duchara. Estando ambos limpios bajaron al Gran Comedor donde ya se encontraba Hermione desayunando.

– Hermione, ¡hoy es el día!

– Lo se, Harry. Buenos días –su amigo le contagiaba la sonrisa y es que se veía tan alegre.

– Merlín. ¿Piensas decirle eso a todo Hogwarts? –dijo Ron con fastidio. Sentándose y enfocando su vista entre unos panecillos y los huevos revueltos con tocino a un lado.

– No, a todo el mundo.

Los tres amigos desayunaban mientras platicaban de cosas irrelevantes con Dean, Seamus y Neville. Draco paso por el enorme umbral con su característico porte aristócrata seguido por su par de gorilas; Crabbe y Goyle. Se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini.

A medio desayuno llego el correo. Las lechuzas entraron a dejarle la correspondencia a sus distintos dueños. Incluidas las lechuzas que traían _El Profeta_. Una le entrego a Hermione su ejemplar, esta le dio un trozo de pan y la lechuza se fue ululando feliz.

Para Harry fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Pudo contemplar las expresiones de asombro de los distintos alumnos. No había nadie que no estuviera perplejo. Miro el ejemplar de Hermione. En la primera página aparecía la fotografía que se había tomado el día anterior con Draco. Esa en la que aparecía cohibido y con un hermoso rubor cubriendo sus pálidas mejillas. Harry le abrazaba y sonreía. Bajo el retrato que se movía se encontraba una leyenda con letras grandes:

_Para Draco Malfoy. El amor de mi vida._

_Hoy, es un día que espero que recuerdes_

_ya que yo jamás lo olvidare. Es el día en_

_el que cumplimos un mes de noviazgo_

_lo se, quizás me estoy precipitando pero_

_se que tienes muy poca autoestima en_

_cuanto se trata de nuestra relación –aunque_

_intentes ocultarlo– se que no te sientes_

_merecedor de estar conmigo. Y yo, al_

_contrario, no me siento merecedor de estar_

_junto a una persona tan maravillosa como tú._

_Salir contigo es lo mejor que me a pasado en_

_la vida y no lo cambiaria por nada. No me_

_avergüenzo de ti, y jamás lo haré. Grabate eso,_

_tendrás que soportarme mucho tiempo más_

_porque no pienso apartarme de ti. Te amo._

_Y quiero que todo el Mundo Mágico comprenda_

_la dicha que siento en estos momentos._

_Draco, ¡hoy es el día!_

_Siempre tuyo._

_Harry Potter._

Se giro en su propio asiento para ver a la mesa de Slytherin. Draco abría un ejemplar y con los ojos bien abiertos leía la primera página. Sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse a medida que avanzaba la lectura.

Draco soltó una efímera carcajada al terminar de leer. Ruborizado hasta el cuello. No cabía de dicha. Siempre temía por que Harry se avergonzara de salir con él. Que terminara lamentándose y lo dejara botado. No sabría que hacer sin Harry a su lado. Porque lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie. Con esto, no hacia más que asegurarle que su relación iba para más, que era en serio. Dirigió su vista a Harry, dedicándole la expresión más dulce de su repertorio. Que causaba al moreno derretirse en su asiento.

– ¡Harry, hoy es el día!

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo. Apretando fuertemente el regalo que tenía. Había mandado hacer un par de cadenitas que ambos pudieran traer colgadas. Quizás era un regalo demasiado ridículo.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí termina xD el titulo del fic va porque Blaine, Kurt y los Warblers la cantan. La canción se llama Silly Love Songs y como no se me ocurría que titulo poner pooos, lo puse.

Lo quería subir exactamente el 14 de febrero pero no lo termine así que lo subo en 15 xD al menos es el día de rayarse mudblood en el brazo según tumblr.

Para cualquier cosa aquí tienen mi twitter: JaeMalvavisco

Reviews son bien recibidos :D!


End file.
